According to the statistics, ninety percent of American adults over 18 years old have a cell phone; and fifty-eight percent of American adults have a smartphone; and forty-two percent of American adults own a tablet computer. Mobile devices have joined laptop and desktop computers to become one of a primary means of communications for activities such as accessing the Internet, sending or receiving emails, and running various mobile applications, etc. in addition to making telephone calls and sending or receiving text messages.
Even the largest mobile devices such as some tablet computers have limited screen sizes. With the market requirements of having HD (high definition or 1280 pixels×720 pixels), full HD (1920 pixels×1080 pixels), quad HD (2560 pixels×1440 pixels), or even the recent 4 k (3840 pixels×2160 pixels at 16:9 aspect ratio or 4096 pixels×2160 pixels at 19:10 aspect ratio) resolution, webpages are often presented as either illegible screens on mobile device displays due to the high pixel densities of these displays and require zooming in to view or larger yet legible virtual screens that require users to scroll horizontally, vertically, or often both horizontal and vertically in order to view the entire content. To overcome the problem, mobile websites have been designed specifically for the smaller screens of mobile devices so that these websites may be displayed on mobile device screens via Web browsers.
Nonetheless, devising mobile websites while running regular websites optimized for laptop computers, notebooks, and desktop computers not only increase the cost of the business entities owning both websites but also cause operation difficulties in maintenance as well as ensuring the consistency between the contents of the regular websites and those of the mobile websites. Even if the regular websites and their mobile versions may be maintained properly, the sheer number of different sizes and/or resolutions of the displays of mobile devices often causes the optimization of the mobile device costly or impossible because a mobile website optimized for one screen size or resolution is no longer optimized for other sizes or resolutions and may sometimes produce some screens with undesirable arrangement or elements.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method, system, and computer product for natively rendering and optimizing Internet contents on different displays of mobile devices.